


Daily Motions

by lexiember



Series: Pornstar AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: $$$, Bulges and Nooks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn Studio, They just have sex 4 the money, pornstar AU, they're not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiember/pseuds/lexiember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you're about to film a porno. You film quite a lot of pornos, you're a bit of a star, not to brag. You've just arrived at your brother’s studio to shoot the latest in troll/human pornography and the guy you've gotta fuck is a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Motions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while tbr, but I really love it because pornstar AUs are my weakness. I want to make this into a series bc I want more pornstar aus in my life

“So, who’s the guy?” you ask. You’ve just arrived at your brother’s studio to shoot the latest in troll/human pornography. Usually you don’t find out who you’re working with until the day of the shoot because you’re more likely to drop out otherwise. Since your brother owns the place, you can pretty much do whatever the hell you want but still, precautions apply to everyone.

“Karkat Vantas. First time with a human so you better go gentle with him,” Feferi informs you. She works as an assistant slash secretary both off and on set. She makes all the calls and tells Bro Strider when he’s way out of his league. It happens more often than one would think. You doubt Bro would’ve gotten anywhere without her.

You sigh. “You know me Fef, I’m always gentle. Gotta treat trolls like virgins all the time because your weird rainbow vaginas can’t handle apebulge action.” She rolls her eyes but doesn’t stop smiling. She’s walking you to set like she does to everyone. Once you’re dropped off she’ll go back to the front and collect the next star and lead them to wherever they need to be.

“That’s great Dave, but this guy is a literal virgin so he may even need prep.” You groan dramatically. Prep sucks, unless you click with the person you never have the patience. Why can’t they just hire some fluffers to do it for you? 

Right because fluffers cost money when you can just get down and do it yourself.

As you walk onto set – a generic bedroom with a huge bed and not much floor space – and see your tech guy fiddling with the room’s lighting, grumbling to himself while doing so. Sollux used to make the odd video until he managed to electrocute his co-star and was reassigned to mending faulty equipment, doing various other tech related jobs and he even edits the videos from time to time. You’ve never filmed a scene with him and you’ll most likely never get the chance, not that you mind not getting electrocuted.

By the looks of things Vantas hasn’t arrived yet, nor has your camera man. There’s usually only one when it comes to your shoots since Bro isn’t allowed to film his baby brother doing the sex, but that doesn’t stop whoever it is getting all of the real dirty close ups.

When Bro first asked you to make a video you sort of stared at him, mouth agape, like did you really just ask your little brother to make a porno? But then he told you how much you would get paid and introduced you to Terezi and you went for it. Assuring Bro wouldn’t be behind the camera, of course. You’d never slept with a troll before Terezi so you’re so sort of in the same position as this Vantas guy is now, although you weren’t one getting penetrated and you’re definitely not getting a tentadick up your ass today. Terezi was far from gentle with you, though, and spent half the time cackling through her moans at your out of time thrusts and pathetic noises of pleasure.

Feferi’s ear fins perk up as she catches a sound that your human ears can’t hear. It’s probably the bell on her desk. As soon as you enter the building, you spend at least two minutes tinging the bell if Feferi is away from her desk. She turns up in a huff and tells you she’ll schedule you in for another blackrom if you don’t pack it in.

“That’ll be Karkat. Stay here, get changed, don’t annoy Sollux. Those lights are on their last legs and he’s been working on them for hours,” Feferi says sternly on her way out, sending you a sweet little wave.

You wave back causally and look around for your change of clothes finding them on the bed with another small pile next to them. They look about as generic as the room with a white T-shirt and tight jeans. While you haven’t asked Feferi what kind of scene you’re filming yet, you’re guessing it’s some kind of flushed ensemble, nothing out of your comfort zone, nothing kinky, she wouldn’t do that with a first timer.

You strip out of your long-sleeved shirt and slip on the one laid out for you and unbutton your pants. Casting your eyes across the room you catch Sollux watching you, strangely coloured eyes flickering between his work and your irresistibly hot bod. You smirk knowingly, inching your pants down your legs and ask, “Cat got your tongues, Captor?”

“You wish, Strider,” he scoffs and turns his attention back to the lighting.

You grin and whip off your current jeans before slipping on the new, much tighter, pair, wiggling your hips around to get them on properly. You then flop back onto the king sized bed. As good as it looks, the mattress is hard as rocks and you hardly bounce as you land heavily. In your head you can’t help but to picture what Vantas looks like. He’s probably a few inches taller than you like most of the other trolls around here, with foot long horns and a weird bluish tint to his undoubtedly grey skin. Your bro likes to dabble around with highbloods more often than not since they’re considered fancy. Well, after fancy as interspecies porn can get.

Soon enough the light clicking of Feferi’s heels returning to the room and you sit up, eager – but not showing it – to see your partner. You kind of hope he doesn’t look like what you imagined and boy were your wishes were answered.

Karkat Vantas is at least five inches shorter than you, his horns match his height as they’re tiny little nubs nestled amongst his messy black hair and instead of blue tinted grey – it’s red. And not Aradia’s rusty red either, he’s somewhat brighter. Feferi directs him over to you and says, “Karkat, this is Dave. Dave, this is Karkat. You two should get to know each other a bit. I’ll be over there.” She points over to Sollux and goes off to talk to him pleasantly.

“Hey Karkat,” you greet him.

“Hi,” he says, voice rough. He’s not looking at you, you don’t want him to act like the typical blushing virgin type, not in the slightest.

“You feeling good about this?” You hope so, after getting a good look at him you definitely are.

He smiles a little. “Yeah, I guess. You could be worse looking.”

You raise your hand to your heart “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Karkat just rolls his eyes in an annoyed sort of way.

“Karkat, you better get changed, Bro’ll be here in a minute to go through the scene,” Feferi calls, interrupting your light flirting.

Karkat begins to comply but pauses and says: “Don’t look,” as he picks up the hem of his shirt.

“We’re gonna have sex in like fifteen minutes.” Karkat gives you a look to tell you he’s not kidding. “Fine, fine.” You turn your back respectfully and wink at Sollux who is not being so respectful. Behind you is the quick rustle of fabric and unzipping then re-zipping of jeans before Karkat finally tells you to turn back.

Your outfits are identical apart from his jeans are black along with his shirt. You smirk cockily and take a step closer to him. He smells pretty nice, you observe, sweet but a little musky, like most trolls.

Feferi gathers up your original clothes and trots off to take them to the showers, reading for when you’re done with the shoot.

“You okay if I kiss you now? It might be easier if we get acquainted before the cameras start rolling, if you know what I mean.” You’re a goddamn gentleman and you know that everything is much more natural in the end product if you get along with your partner beforehand.

“Yeah, okay,” he says confidently, wetting his lips with his pink tinted tongue.

Leaning it, you move your hands to rest casually on his waist and press your lips to his gently. Karkat reciprocates, moving his lips against yours, his own hands cupping your face, mindful of his claws. It wouldn’t be the first time a troll has nicked you with those things, although you’re fairly sure it’s compulsory in blackrom.

He makes a tiny noise when you begin to trace the tip of your tongue against his bottom lip but the success is short lived as your brother’s cocky voice shits all over the mood you got going.

“Wow, Dave, desperate much?” Karkat jerks away from you swiftly breaking all contact. “Anyway, no time to sulk, gather round.” Neither of you move. “You don’t have a script but an expert like Dave doesn’t need one. It’s redrom, I want this so flushed it’s almost pale. You following?” Karkat nods. “Good. Start light, fluffy, cutesy, like you’re not about to fuck each other senseless. After a while start ramping it up until you’re tearing each other’s clothes off – in a flushed way – and then you’re going to make love. Yes, I said make love. Make it believable boys. And no bucket. Hope you don’t mind.” Bro finishes with a wink which you only just catch through his triangular shades and strolls off to wherever.

You glance over to your co-star. He doesn’t look overly phased. “Does he really mean no bucket?”

“Yep,” you say. You only ever used a bucket the first time with Terezi and it was awkward to position and you got about half of her total genetic material in there because it comes out of two places at once and you have no idea how trolls work their junk when they have four holes all spilling slurry at once. It’s probably why they don’t fuck in the same place their sleep and probably why they think humans are so dirty for doing so.

“You don’t mind?” Karkat asks.

“Nope.” You really don’t. It’s messy and probably unsanitary but it occurs on a porn set and not your home so you don’t give a shit what gets covered in multi-coloured slime.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Deal with it, sweetcheeks, we have showers on site.”

“Where does it all go?” he asks.

“On the bed, on yourself, on myself, on the floor. There’s stains on the ceiling if you look real close.” You smirk as he glances up to see if you’re lying. You were. No one can get cum on the ceiling. Well, no one you’ve met can. Karkat’s fiddling with the hem of his shirt and worrying his teeth between his point little teeth at the same time.

“Nervous?” you ask.

He releases his lip to answer. “Yeah, I’ve never done this before.”

“I know. You’ll be okay. I’ll be plenty gentle for you,” you say trying to drop some of the cockiness and put the kid at ease. “We can take a couple breaks too if you get too uncomfortable.”

Rufioh turns up and says his hellos before setting up the camera to how he likes it. He’s Bro’s assistant cameraman but takes over any shoots with yourself involved or if Bro’s just busy, which he is, all the time.

“You guys ready?”

You both nod.

“Let’s go then.”

***

The shoot had it’s ups and downs, but it was definitely going to sell well, even if you didn’t have the time of your life filming it. Most of the first half was making out which couldn’t really go wrong unless Karkat prematurely ejaculated out of virgin excitement but that certainly did not happen. This became more apparent when you shimmed his pants off and saw that his sheath was still firmly closed.

The cameras were turned off while you coaxed Karkat’s tentabulge out. It took almost 10 minutes and Rufioh had to leave the room. At one point Karkat looked like he was going to walk out of the building he was so frustrated at the lack of action in his downstairs area. However, you got there in the end and the slimy red appendage came slithering out and into your hand, causing Karkat to sigh and bite his lip. You wish Rufioh could’ve got a close up of his face at the time.

You got some sexy shots of Karkat’s bulge curling around your dick and the chitters that escaped Karkat as the sensitive tip of his tentacle rubbed against the firm skin of your penis. Troll bulges were soft like satin and heavily lubricated with dripping coloured fluid. They felt like heaven wrapped around you.

The cameras were turned of briefly while you prepped Karkat. Rufioh was made to leave again but this time you were only at it for a couple of minutes while you fingered Karkat, trying to stretched his previously unused nook out enough to fit your dick in all the way. Strictly speaking penises weren’t really meant to go inside nooks. They were tighter than most vaginas, but more elastic and the walls curved upward an inch or two in which allows bulges to curl around no problem but dicks aren’t all that flexible.

Then you took Karkat’s virginity in one fail swoop. Honestly, you could’ve orgasmed within 30 seconds but you held it together long enough to get the shoot up to time and to get Karkat to orgasm first. The sight of thick red liquid that closely resembled blood spilling from Karkat’s genitals was enough to flag your boner but not enough to stop you from coming a minute later.

You both lay on the hard mattress while Rufioh shuts the camera off and says his goodbyes before leaving. You have no doubt he’ll go straight to Bro to talk about Karkat’s performance. He did good. You’ll certainly be giving him a sterling review.

“You okay?” you ask the troll, who looks less than impressed about being covered in his own jizz.

He thinks before replying, “Yeah, I guess,” sounding less than sure what his response.

“You sure?” You don’t want to pry but his guy was a virgin 20 minutes ago. Porn isn’t for everyone and you get a kick out of being naked in front of cameras, some people can’t handle it. Although you try and play it off like you don’t care about people, the last thing you want is for Karkat to go home and be sat in a pit of despair and shame about what he took part in.

“Yes, Dave, I’m sure. Where are the showers?” he asks.

Karkat’s genetic material is already becoming tacky and starting to dry on your skin. If you don’t get it off soon it’ll be stuck in your pubes for the next month.

“I’ll show you. One sec though.” You hop off the bed and walk straight into the hall butt-naked. You head to the showers and grab two clean towels from the racks. You doubt Karkat would walk down here naked.

When you get back to set Karkat is sat against the headboard with the bed covers around his grey body so as not to show anything off to Sollux, who turned up while you were away.

“Couldn’t stay away for five minutes could you, Captor?” You send a wink his way, causing Sollux to scoff in response.

“You were filming for an hour. Were you struggling to get it up or something, Strider?” You glance at Karkat, who was responsible for the length of the shoot. He knows the comment was directed towards him but he still decides to look away and worry his lip between his pointy teeth.

Thusly you decide to ignore Sollux and toss a towel over to Karkat. “Grab some clothes I’ll show you where the showers are.”

“What a gentleman you are,” Captor quips in background but you continue to ignore him as Karkat hurries to gather the clothing he was wearing before the shoot.

***

“How’d Bro find you?” you ask when you’re both drying off in the locker room.

“He didn’t. I saw an ad for the studio and needed to pay my rent,” Karkat replies matter-of-factly as he tugs on his skinny jeans over his supple thighs.

You pause. “You sold your virginity for rent money?”

He gives you a look that makes you regret asking.

Pulling on your shirt, you turn to find your jeans. “That’s rough, man.”

“No fucking shit,” Karkat growls.

“You’ll make your rent now, right?” Maybe you’re worried about this guy you just had sex with for money. You never had to think about making rent, Bro just paid it without consulting you, as most guardians do. Food with difficult to come across time to time, with Bro working so many hours and not remembering to buy any. Papa John’s was on speed dial when you were home alone.

“This month, yeah. Next month if I find a job and don’t eat more than twice a week.” Karkat finishes dressing and towel dries his hair the best he can, but troll hair is thick.

“You’re not doing anymore videos then?” you ask. He could make a big buck with his unusual blood colour and cautious expressions, every noise of pleasure he made, caused your dick to get just a bit harder and you have no doubt in your mind that people would pay extra for that.

“Of course not,” he snaps, “My dad’s a fucking pastor. It would kill him if I found out.” You didn’t think trolls dabbled in religion but you choose not to address that point in your reply.

“Good look in finding a job. But I’ll put in a good word for you if you wanna do another shoot.” You toss your used towel in the hamper for someone to wash later and head right out the door.

When you leave the studio you’re still thinking about Karkat. You tell your friend Jade about him over Skype and about his troubles and she tells you that it’s not uncommon and that it’s good he went to Bro’s studio and not some sleazy dude off craigslist. She reassures you that Karkat will be okay in the end even if she doesn’t really believe it and it puts you at ease.

You hope you see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what you thought about it!! and feel free to request things for me to add into this universe, i would be thrilled with some ideas!!!


End file.
